


Minima Forma Syreni

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Gen, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Mermaid Dean Winchester, Mermaid Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Gabriel has a new “pet.”Written for @threshie and inspired by this adorable piece she drew: https://threshasketch.tumblr.com/post/188943000593/poor-little-merdean-is-being-held-captive-byBetaed by @mrsimoshen
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Minima Forma Syreni

The water tastes all wrong.

Dean had done a quick lap around his strange invisible cage when he first woke but now he’s hiding the best he can - which is, not hiding very well at all. There’s not much in the cage beyond water and the bizarre round pebbles. Dean knows immediately that the few strands of seaweed waving in the slight current aren’t real. There’s a thing that looks like a clam but feels all wrong and Dean can smell that there’s nothing living inside.

He first tried to burrow into the pebbles but quickly discovered that it was impossible. They’re too heavy and he has to move them one-by-one, which is not practical. So now he’s curled against the pretend clam, face buried in his arms and tail tucked in close. He can feel the prick of tears in his eyes and doesn’t fight them, letting them escape into the weird-tasting water.

–

Castiel can’t believe what he’s seeing.

The creature is tiny, maybe about five or six inches long - Cas can’t quite tell with the way he’s curled against the side of a plastic clam shell, face hidden by his arms and mottled green-brown tail tucked in tight against his body. He may be minuscule but Cas would know that shake of shoulders anywhere. The little creature is crying.

“Gabe,” he sighs, straightening up from where he’d bent down to get a closer look.

Gabe is sitting at his desk, feet kicked up. “Isn’t he adorable? The dealer said he should open up soon and even swim around a little bit.”

Cas sighs and glares at his brother.

“What?” Gabe shrugs, putting his feet down. “You told me to get a pet. Something about it ‘teaching me responsibility’?”

“I meant a dog,” Cas grumbles, turning a pitying look back to the tiny being at the bottom of Gabe’s new aquarium.

“Dogs are nice but I definitely couldn’t handle one.”

“A cat, then. Not…” he gestures.

“A miniature mermaid?” Gabe rises and rounds the desk to peek at the latest addition to his household.

“_Minima forma syreni_,” Castiel says, crossing his arms. “Did you do any research?”

“Didn’t need to,” Gabe replies. “The dealer was really knowledgeable. Gave me a whole list of things to make sure Tiny lives a comfortable, happy life. I haven’t gotten all the things for his tank yet - they’re coming in the mail tomorrow. I think he’ll really like things once it’s all set up.”

“Tiny,” Cas echoes. “Yes, he probably would like some better places to hide. Can’t you see the poor thing is terrified? Look at him, he’s crying.”

Gabe frowns, shooting Cas a puzzled look. “Why would he be crying?”

“Because _minima forma syreni_ are only different from regular _syreni_ in size.” Cas rubs a hand over his face. “Which you would know if you’d bothered to do any research or even just asked me, your brother, the marine biologist and local mermaid expert.”

Gabe’s mouth drops open in a soft “oh.” He turns to look at “Tiny” again with new eyes.

“I’m such an asshole,” he says after a long moment.

“Do you know where the dealer got him from?” Cas asks.

“He said it was that little cove on the north end of Bridal Beach,” Gabe answers. “Apparently there’s a whole school that migrates there in the warmer months.”

Cas knows the spot. He’s never seen miniature mermaids there but he also hasn’t really looked. “It’s still warm. His family may still be there.”

Gabe straightens up. “Let’s get him home, then.”

–

Dean peeks out from his arms when he hears a soft tap tap. His heart leaps into his throat at the sight of a giant face outside his cage. Blue eyes are looking at him, watching, and while the size of the two-fin is terrifying, something in those eyes is soothing.

“_We’re going to get you out_,” the two-fin says, voice distorted by the water. Dean perks up at the words. How does the two-fin know his language? Dean doesn’t allow himself to wonder for long, thoughts immediately shifting to more important things like the idea that he’ll get to see Sam again. He’s not going to die in this strange invisible cage. “_We’re going to take you home_.”

_Home_, Dean mouths, lifting off the fake clam with a small flick of his tail.

The two-fin nods, smiling. “_Home_.”

–

Cas manages to coax the syreni into a smaller container for transportation. Dean, he knows now. Poor thing is terrified and missing his family, especially his little brother. He’d balked from the travel fish tank but then steeled himself at the reminder of where they were going - home. Home to Sam.

Now Dean has tucked himself into one corner of the container, hiding from Gabriel with Castiel’s hand where it’s curled around the plastic. Occasionally, though, he pops up to the surface to ask Castiel questions in the soft chirping language of the smallest syreni. It’s mostly variations of “how much longer?” but Dean also wants to know how and why Castiel knows their language. Cas is more than happy to talk to him, simultaneously keeping Dean distracted and practicing the language. He even learns a few new words.

It’s getting late by the time they arrive at the beach and there aren’t that many people around. Cas leads the way to the cove, Dean’s container clutched tightly in both hands as he picks his way along the rocky path. Gabe follows at a slower pace, clearly still feeling bad. Dean becomes more active the nearer to the water they get.

“_They’re going to be in hiding_,” Dean says as they walk. “_But maybe I can get Sam to come and say hi?_”

“_I would like that_,” Cas replies. “_But he doesn’t have to if he’s not comfortable._”

Dean is nodding, eyes locked on the water as it finally comes into view. Cas picks up the pace, kicking off his shoes and socks as he goes, and is soon crouching at the water’s edge with the waves lapping gently at his toes.

“_Here you go_,” he says softly, popping the lid off and lowering the container fully into the water to allow Dean to swim out. His heart swells at the happy little twists and flips Dean does before coming up to float on the surface with his eyes closed. “_Feel good?_”

“_The best feeling_,” Dean tells him. “_That other water was all wrong_.”

Cas smiles. “_Go find your family. I’ll be here._”

Dean nods and, with one flick of his tail, he’s gone.

Cas moves to sit where his feet can still be in the water but his butt won’t get wet. Gabe sits beside him, knees folded to his chest.

“I’m an asshole,” Gabe says quietly.

“You didn’t know.”

“Yeah but I should’ve researched. I should’ve at least asked you.”

“Hindsight,” Cas says with a shrug. “You allowed me to remedy things and bring Dean home. We’ll stop by a shelter on the way back to your house and see what we can find. Unless you want a fish. You’ve got a decent-sized saltwater tank set up now. You could get one or two small saltwater fish to start with and upgrade your tank in the future if you want more.”

“Some saltwater fish would be cool,” Gabe acquiesces. “But I wouldn’t mind stopping by the shelter even if it’s just to pet the puppies.”  
Cas smiles. “I’m sure the puppies wouldn’t mind.”

–

As expected, Dean’s family is all hidden in the deepest parts of the cove. He finds them easily enough, though. After all, he knows what to look for. It isn’t long before he reaches the first patrol and finds a familiar face.

“_Dean!_”

Sam more collides with than hugs him, large body knocking his big brother back a couple of tail strokes when they meet.

“_You’re home,_” Sam mumbles, clinging to Dean with his whole being.

Dean wraps his arms around Sam, holding him close in a way he hasn’t done often since Sam reached adulthood. “_Told ya not to worry about me._”

Sam shakes his head, pulling back a little to meet Dean’s gaze. He looks tired, like he hasn’t been sleeping well in the handful of weeks since Dean was captured. “_We thought you were gone forever. How did you escape the two-fins?_”

“_I had some help. C’mon! There’s someone I think you should meet._”

–

They end up sitting in silence for another twenty minutes before a tiny head pops out of the water. Cas is laying down and doesn’t see but Gabe does.

“Cas, they’re back!” he says excitedly.

Cas sits up and it surprised but overjoyed to see not one but two small heads bobbing with the waves.

“Dean?” he calls, scooting closer to the water.

“Cas!” Dean swims closer, reaching out to grab one of Cas’s fingers and use it to stay put despite the waves. Another syreni is tentatively following him. This one is longer than Dean with a similar mottled pattern on his tail, this time in red and brown. His brown hair is long and pulled back. Dean grabs his hand, drawing him closer. “_Cas, this is Sam. My brother. Sam, this is Cas and his brother Gabe. Cas helped me get home_.”

Sam is gazing up at Cas with wide eyes. He waves.

“_Hello, Sam_,” Cas says with a smile. “_Dean’s told me a lot about you. It’s nice to finally meet._”

Sam nods, clinging tight to Dean’s hand.

“_I’m glad you found your family,_” Castiel tells Dean. “_It’s getting late, so Gabe and I have to get going. Will you be staying in the cove much longer?_”

“_Until the seasons begin to change._” Dean gives Cas’s finger a gentle tug. “_But we’ll be back. You better come visit when we’re here. Maybe next time you can meet the rest of my family._”

Cas smiles. “_See you soon, then_.”

Dean and Sam wave a quick goodbye before disappearing under the waves once more.


End file.
